


Day 2 - Domestic

by crumplelush



Series: TommyKate week 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TommyKate week over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Domestic

Kate let herself into her apartment, tired and feeling ready to drop. She wasn’t due home for another hour yet, so most likely Tommy wouldn’t have dinner ready but at least she could put her feet up.

This fantasy is shattered when she enters her living room and finds her sofa hidden under a massive pile of blankets and cushions. A cardboard sign proudly proclaims that she’s standing before “FoRt MaXimofF”. She squints to try and figure out if it’s Tommy’s writing or their five-year-old son, Ren’s.

Right on cue Tommy’s head pops out of the top of the fort. He’s wearing a multi-coloured three prong hat with bells on the end. He looks surprised to see her.

“Oh hi Kate. You’re home early. I wasn’t expecting you yet” he said, looking slightly sheepish.

“Clearly” she replied dryly. Before she can say anything else though Billy’s head pops up next to Tommy’s. He’s wearing a blue pointy hat with silver stars all over it. Well that explains why it’s ‘Fort MaXimofF’ and not Fort Bishop then.

“Er hi, Kate. Sorry about the mess. We were going to clean up before you got home. It’s just that it was raining earlier and we didn’t want to go to a waterlogged park so decided to have fun here” he said.

There’s a small disturbance near the front of the fort, and Kate watches in amusement as her daughter crawls out, getting caught up in blanket for a moment. She manages to detach herself and strides over to Kate, standing before her with her hands on her hips. Even at five years old Callie Bishop already has her mother’s attitude down pat.

“Look mom, you either need to get in the fort and help us protect the princess or you need to go away.”

“Princess?” Kate asks and hears her niece’s voice chime in from somewhere around Billy’s knee.

“Hi auntie Kate! You don’t need to protect me though. I’ve already got two knights – ”

“That’s me and Ren” Callie stage whispered.

“– And a magician and a court jester!” Sarah Kaplan-Altman finished. Billy and Tommy wave at Kate as Sarah introduces their roles in the game they’re playing.

“Right. So you don’t need an archer then?” she called out to the blankets.

“We can protect her just fine” came Ren’s voice in response. “It’s only one ogre after all.”

“Ogre?” Kate said and then hears the door to the kitchen open.

“Rawr! I’m an evil ogre come to steal the princess away and I – oh. Um, hi Kate.”

She turns around and is unsurprised to see Teddy standing there, looking a greyer green than his usual Hulkling form and about a foot taller. Plus he doesn’t normally have tusks and a horn. He shuffles his feet and looks more bashful then she’s ever seen him before.

She turns back to the fort and Billy is bright red in embarrassment, while her husband is avoiding her eye.

“This is not the first time you’ve played this game is it?” she asks in amusement and Callie beams up at her.

“Every Thursday afternoon when you’re at the range!” she replies enthusiastically.

“Right” she smiles. She strides to the toy box in the corner of the room where there’s a wooden bow and arrow that Tommy bought Callie after they watched Kate win an archery tournament a few months back. She rummages for a few seconds, finds it and then makes her way over to the fort.

“Well, it seems you’ve all got this under control but no harm in a little extra help is there? We can’t let the princess be kidnapped by a big nasty ogre can we? We must protect Fort Maximoff at all costs!” she exclaims, before kicking off her shoes and crawling into the middle of the heap.

Sarah – the princess – is wearing a pink frilly dress and Ren is holding a foam sword in his hand. There’s another on the floor next to him that Callie picks up when she crawls in after her mother.

“You have to go back out Daddy, we need to start again” Sarah called to Teddy, and Billy laughed.

“I love you” Tommy says under his breath as he leans forward to kiss Kate. Their twins screw up their faces in disgust.

“Ew!”

“Gross!”

“Court jesters and archers can’t be married in my kingdom. It’s not allowed!” Sarah say imperiously and Kate can’t help but think about how her royal breeding really shows through sometimes. Billy laughs at her ‘decree’ but she turns round to fix him with a steely glare.

“And magicians can’t marry ogres either!” she said and Tommy snickers at Billy’s face.

“Oh that’s fine” Billy said. “In that case the princess will have to choose between either getting a bedtime story, or a bedtime snack. Because if the ogre and magician aren’t allowed to marry then they can’t both be there at bedtime.”

Sarah appears to give this some thought. Then Ren leans forward to whisper something in her ear.

“OK, ogres CAN marry magicians, but only if they return princesses after they kidnap them and are nice ogres.”

She hears the kitchen door swing open again and as she prepares to do ‘battle’ with her family, she thinks about how there’s no place she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one. Hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr too if you want to chat.


End file.
